csifandomcom-20200225-history
Jeannetta Arnette
Jeannetta Arnette is an American actress known for her television role as Miss Meara on the situation comedy Head of the Class. Biography A fair-haired character actress who maintained a nearly constant presence in American television series and features making her countenance eminently familiar, Jeannetta Arnette began her career in late '70s exploitation pictures, such as the 1977 releases Teenage Graffiti and The Class Reunion Massacre. Beginning with a bit part as a party guest in Blake Edwards' midlife-crisis comedy 10 (1979), however, Arnette segued gently into more mainstream efforts. She specialized in playing upbeat, highly energetic women with a professional edge. Early assignments included Rob Cohen's underrated Age of Aquarius period film A Small Circle of Friends (1980), the made-for-television sci-fi opus Brave New World (1980), and Andrew V. McLaglen's telemovie Western The Shadow Riders (1982). Arnette achieved her broadest fame and recognition for several years in 1986, when she signed on to play Bernadette Meara, the assistant principal of the Monroe High School for teen prodigies, on the popular sitcom Head of the Class (1986-1991), a role she carried for the entire run of the series. Subsequent assignments included the Rodney Dangerfield's comedy Ladybugs (1992), the gender-bending melodrama Boys Don't Cry (1999), and Lasse Hallström's offbeat romantic drama The Shipping News (2001). In 2007, Arnette tackled a more prominent role in director David Gordon Green's earnest ensemble drama Snow Angels. CSI She played the role of Mrs. Spencer, on the 2005 episode Shooting Stars. Filmography *Wake (2010) - Shirley *Fringe - Grey Matters (2009) TV episode - Dr. West *Washington Field (2009) - Senator Loring *Cold Case - Hood Rats (2009) TV episode - Chelsey Simpson (2009) *Middle of Nowhere (2008) - Mindy Green *Pineapple Express (2008) - Sandra Danby *Pretty Ugly People (2008) - Waitress *Snow Angels (2007/I) - Louise Parkinson *So noTORIous - 5 episodes (2006) TV episodes - Ruthie Rose *Criminal Minds - Riding the Lightning (2006) TV episode - Sarah Jean Mason *A House Divided (2006) - Elaine *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Shooting Stars (2005) TV episode - Mrs. Spencer *Lost - Adrift (2005) TV episode - Calloway *Invasion - Pilot (2005) TV episode - Ruth *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - Haunted (2004) TV episode - Sandra Knowles *Sniper 3 (2004) - Sydney *Finding Home (2003) - Grace *Passions - Episode #1.745 (2002), Episode #1.737 and Episode #1.738 (2003) TV episodes - Flo *Dunsmore (2003) - Irma Pritcher *Florida City (2003) - Donna Jo *ER - A Saint in the City (2003) TV episode - Dying Mother *The Drew Carey Show - Family Affair (2002) TV episode - Gloria *The Shipping News (2001) - Silver Melville *Roswell - Busted (2001) TV episode - Dolores Browning *Your Guardian (2001) - Lillian *The Clark Family (2001) - Mrs.Clark *Pay It Forward (2000) - Nurse *Diagnosis Murder - Death by Design (2000) TV episode - Lana Andrews *The Prime Gig (2000) - Cheryl *The '70s (2000) - Doris Shales *Nash Bridges - Missing Key (2000) TV episode - Ginny Peacock *Chicken Soup for the Soul - Letters to Suzie (2000) TV episode - Suzie *Finding Kelly (2000) - Alice Johnson *Boys Don't Cry (1999) - Lana's Mom *V.I.P. - K-Val (1999) TV episode - Dr. Lonnie Hippelman *Judas Kiss (1998) - Monica Grimes *Grace Under Fire - Grace Under Class (1998) TV episode - Laurie *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Statistical Probabilities (1997) TV episode - Doctor Loews *First Love, Last Rites (1997) - Sissel's Mom *Somebody Is Waiting (1996) - Edna Rice *Touched by an Angel - Interview with an Angel (1995) TV episode - Dr. Gus Jacobs *Hotel Malibu - Do Not Disturb (1994) TV episode - Ms. Robinette *Roseanne - Labor Day (1994) TV episode - Nurse *The Jackie Thomas Show - 15 episodes (1992-1993) TV episodes - Sophie Ford *Ladybugs (1992) - Glynnis Mullen *Head of the Class - 114 episodes (1986-1991) TV episodes - Bernadette Meara *Single Women Married Men (1989) - Maureen Harrison *L.A. Law - Leapin' Lizards (1988) TV episode - Vicki Simonetti *Sister Margaret and the Saturday Night Ladies (1987) - Helene *The Deliberate Stranger (1986) - Mrs. Richter *The Fall Guy War on Wheels (1986) TV episode *Hardcastle and McCormick - When I Look Back on All the Things (1986) TV episode - Melinda Marshall *The History of White People in America: Volume II (1986) - Actress *The A-Team - The Doctor Is Out (1985) TV episode - Betty/Sarah *Riptide - Girls Night Out (1985) TV episode - Francine *City Killer (1984) *The Bounder (1984) - Bonnie *Flight 90: Disaster on the Potomac (1984) - Patricia 'Nikki' Felch *St. Elsewhere - Qui Transtulit Sustinet (1983) TV episode - Louise Garrison *Bay City Blues Beautiful Peoples (1983) TV episode *Ryan's Four (1983) - Rachel *Laverne & Shirley - The Ghost Story (1983) TV episode - Marianne Vimvoli *Three's Company - Going to Pot (1983) TV episode - Detective Green *Hill Street Blues - Jungle Madness (1981) - Jennifer Cross and Gung Ho (1983) TV episodes - Lenore Kramer *A Minor Miracle (1983) - Newscaster *Take Your Best Shot (1982) - Fran *The Shadow Riders (1982) - Southern Belle *Callie & Son (1981) - Receptionist *Stephanie (1981) - Rita Melvoin *A Small Circle of Friends (1980) *Brave New World (1980) - Dwightina *Brothers (1980) - Rhonda *Camp Grizzly (1980) - Jean *Paris - Friends and Enemies (1979) TV episode *10 (1979) - Party Guest *The Redeemer: Son of Satan! (1978) - Cindy *Chico and the Man - Waiting for Chongo (1978) TV episode - Chongo *Teenage Graffiti (1977) 'LINKS' *For an up-to-date Filmography: imdb.com/Jeannetta Arnette Notes *She is frequently credited as Jeanetta Arnette. Category:Actors